


Impulse Control

by Duchesse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Saeyoung being an overdramatic boob, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Without you, he had none.[707 | Saeyoung Choi/Reader].





	Impulse Control

He had listened to the endless drone from the overhead fixtures for at least an hour now, or so he wanted to believe. The muscles in his arms were taut as he willed himself to move, yet only managed a couple inches before flopping back onto the metallic floor. At this point, he was certain the intensity of the fluorescent lights had seared into his retinas.

Each breath he took struck him with sheer agony as a dull blade to the groin; his stomach unmistakably bloated, losing none of its roundness even with his labored exhales. The grimaces that etched his face with deep lines dislodged the shards of honey buddha chips that had adhered to his face by saliva and sweat.

And, as his fingers groped across the floor, seeking comfort and something to root him to this reality, he felt a chill rattle his spine as empty bags rustled beneath his fingertips and cans clanked sharply as they were struck.

This would be his undoing, his untimely demise.

His hubris led him astray from the light, truly embracing being the reincarnation of Icarus. This was his curse.

In that moment, thoughts of you came to the forefront of his mind and encompassed him warmly just as your love. Even as the weight of his eyelids faded the light to black, he could still imagine your touch and beaming smile.

If only he had been smarter. If only he had withheld against his own sins. Perhaps, then, he could see–

“Saeyoung!  _What the fuck are you doing_?!”

“He’s been like this since you left.” Saeran supplied in a monotone, dropping your luggage at the door before skirting Saeyoung and the clutter on the floor to his room. “You left and he broke into the vault and ate  _everything_.”

Your jaw fell slack at the sight of the chaos which was empty bags of honey buddha chips, soft drinks, and other questionable junk wrappers. Saeyoung lay sprawled in the middle, arms and legs spread as though reaching.

“I was literally gone for  _twenty-four hours_ to see my parents. How did– wh… how did you eat all of that?! You said you wouldn’t eat any of it!” you said frenetically, fingers clawing at your scalp as you peered around. “This is insane…”

“B-Baby… I’m so sorry,” Saeyoung feigned his anguish, reaching towards you desperately. “I’m so glad you’re back, though. Help me up, would you? If I lay surrounded by reminders of my own sin, I’ll never survive.”

He felt his soul withering as you jutted your lips, glaring from the corner of your eye with your bags in hand. “Then die. I’m going to bed.”

“Baby! Honey! S-Sweetie! Come baaaaack!”


End file.
